


No Longer Needed

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Dark Wanda/Female Reader [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dark Wanda Maximoff, Dark!Wanda Maximoff, Dom/sub, Dominant Wanda Maximoff, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Wanda Maximoff, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mommy Kink, Possessive Wanda Maximoff, Submissive Female Reader, Submissive Plus Sized Female Reader, Submissive Plus Sized Reader, plus size reader, plus sized reader, top wanda maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Plus sized reader where it's been some time after Thanos was defeated and Wanda finds reader and decides to take reader for herself.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Female Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Dark Wanda/Female Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214111
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	No Longer Needed

Wanda looked over at the others. No one wanting to completely disperse just yet after saying goodbye one last time to Natasha and Tony. Their headstones, a painful reminder of all that had been fought and sacrificed for. As well as an everlasting promise to look after the orphanage and Pepper and Morgan. Eventually, everyone went their separate ways, and Wanda went with Pepper and Morgan. 

"Auntie Wanda, how long are you staying?"

Wanda smiles as she holds onto the girl who still saw joy even with such loss. 

"As long as you and your mom need me."

Wanda says as she feels Pepper, who's on her left, hold tighter to her arm.

* * *

Months pass, and most of the remaining Avengers have retired or have decided to at least no longer be in the field as they train the next generation. Wanda couldn't bear the thought of going back. She was burned out. The peace she felt these days was through spending time hearing Morgan and Pepper laugh. Truth be told, the only time she ever felt at peace, was when the team would go to that restaurant after missions and enjoy the food, in silence. Other times, filled with boisterous energy. 

Wanda had remembered the first time they had entered the restaurant. All of them had looked as though a gentle breeze would knock them down, and then, you were there. A bright infectious light that seemed to know exactly what the Avengers needed. You supplied them with food and alcohol. All while being so welcoming, the Avengers couldn't help but speak with you, even Wanda. And after Tony had paid for everything, you gave them each a hug and sent them their way. For Wanda, it was the start of a crush. For the others, it was a nice reprieve from responsibilities, for a little while. 

It got to the point where Wanda didn't need an excuse of the end of a mission to come see you. You were ecstatic to see her unscathed. She'd lift you up, and you'd blushed, and that only made Wanda smug she could do so. Because clearly your exes couldn't, and she was the main contender for your heart. And in a world full of hate and injustice, you were a lighthouse standing firm in your unwavering kindness and compassion. The main reason for Wanda returning home to you. And now that Pepper and Morgan had been settling okay, it was time to go to you. See how her princezná was doing. 

* * *

You were currently cleaning up the restaurant - still shocked that the owner left it all to you, completely paid off. Apparently, you were like his granddaughter. At least that's what the lawyer said after the funeral. He had no other living family. Luckily, the restaurant stood ungrazed by all that had happened. Which is exactly where Wanda found you. A nice reprieve from the rest of the world that remained in ruins. 

You heard the bell when the door opened, and said with a smile, "I'm sorry. We're not open just yet. I hope to have the place back up and running in a week or two."

You turn around to greet the customer, and your eyes start to water.

"Is it really you?"

You faintly whisper. Not sure if it's a dream or a nightmare mocking you. Wanda sees the disbelief on your face, and immediately wraps her arms around you.

"Yes, Y/N. It's really me."

She gently lifts you up onto the counter despite your protests on it not being strong enough to hold your weight. She quiets you by placing her finger over your lips.

"None of that, my princezná. While I very much want to court you and marry you, I can't have you going to your own apartment instead of sleeping next to me. I can't have you possibly falling in love with anyone other than me. I can't risk losing you again. I'm sorry, but believe me,this will all be for the better."

You see her eyes and hands turn red, and then there was nothing. 

* * *

"Wanda, her best friend filed a missing person report."

"Keep your voice down. I don't want anyone else hearing this."

"You can't keep her here forever. At least, not like this."

"I thought you would understand."

"Wanda, I do understand. Believe me. If Tony were to come here from the past, weeks before Thanos, I'd plead with him to stay. To let someone else go in his place. Losing him....But, I know he'd want to do that all over again. Despite the pain."

"I'm tired of having the people I love taken from me! I'm tired of everyone else having their own families! I want children! I want to be a mom. I can be that with Y/N. I can have all of that and more with her. She is mine. And if I need to take her somewhere else where no one will ever find us, so be it."

Pepper sighs. Of course she understood Wanda. 

"Here."

"They're keys to a boat. You can have it, and go on a little island vacation. And you and her are always welcome here. But I believe if you had given Y/N time, she would have said yes to it all."

"Agree to disagree."

"You two can go to the resort if it's still standing. And depending on how big you want your family to be, you'll need to find a home."

"Will you help me or not with the other request?"

"Yes, but only because I'm making the decision and you aren't forcing it into my mind."

"And if anyone asks?"

"You're on a well deserved break from the world and should be back in a month or two."

Wanda nods her thanks, before returning to you. She's glad when she sees you're still very much out. 

* * *

You wake up with a pounding headache and turn to see Wanda looking at you.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, baby girl. You scared me. We're on our honeymoon, of course! Don't you remember?"

You look over to the ring adorning your finger. 

"I'm sorry I forgot, Wanda."

"You mean Mommy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mommy!"

"Good girl. Now, I'll let that slide since you just woke up."

"Thank you, Mommy! I promise to make it up to you."

"I know you will, baby girl. Now, why don't you relax and I get us something to eat? Wait right here, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Wanda beams at how quick and receptive you are and can't help but kiss you a few times before leaving the room.

As soon as Wanda leaves, you instinctively try to find your phone. While you had dreams of being Wanda's, the last thing you could remember was...

You sighed in frustration. What was the last thing you remembered? If only you had your phone, so you could call your best friend and see what was going on. Not that you thought your wife was capable of hurting you, but you needed help retracing your steps and find out the date. 

* * *

Wanda slightly tensed when she saw you with a frown. She placed the food by your bedside and asked what was bothering you.

"I think I remember you coming to visit me at the restaurant."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Good. Now eat up. You'll need all the energy you can get, since the doctor cleared you for physical activities."

Wanda said with a smirk and placed kisses down your top, which she quickly removed.

"I'm patient, Y/N. But not too patient when you look like this. Hurry up and eat."

* * *

Wanda loved how well you obeyed her. She thought she would need to train you, but you were always her good girl. Once you had finished your food, she wasted no time getting the both of you completely naked. You gasped when you saw her cock.

"Baby girl, Mommy loves it when you look at her cock like it's the first time all over again. As much as I'm used to you being on your knees giving it attention, I think you're more than ready for me. I know you can take me completely. Right, baby girl?"

You can only nod as Wanda bottoms out in one thrust. You can't help but cry out feeling so full. You'd think you wouldn't have forgotten she had a cock, but what else was new?

"Baby girl, what exactly are you doing?"

"Thinking about -"

"Why would you need to think, Y/N? I'm here now. No more thinking. Let me do the thinking. You just need to listen. Understand, baby girl? Mommy will take care of everything."

Wanda made sure to use her powers once more, so unnecessary thoughts wouldn't have the chance to run rampant in your mind. All she needed to do was get you pregnant before these two months were up, drop you off at Pepper's, and find you your own place to stay. She'd be damned if anyone else besides Pepper found out about you. Besides, Wanda had hand selected you over everyone. Your body was made to carry her children, and she wanted at least six.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will have more of the captivity. Please leave any suggestions or what you'd like to see next!


End file.
